1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of applying ultraviolet light to an environment to create oxidizing agents for killing microbes, such as bacteria, mold, and viruses, and for destroying odors, and more particularly to an advanced oxidation process utilizing ultraviolet light to provide advanced oxidation product to an environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Oxidation is a chemical reaction in which an element or ion is increased in positive valence, losing electrons to an oxidizing agent. To oxidize is to change a substance by chemical reaction by combining it with oxygen such as by fire or rust. Oxidation processes can be used to kill bacteria, mold, and viruses. They are also routinely used to react with odor causing chemicals, such as volatile organic compounds, and other inorganic and organic chemicals.
Germicidal ultraviolet light rays (254 nm) have been used for inactivating microorganisms such as germs, viruses and bacteria. Ultraviolet light is dependable and can be easily installed. Germicidal ultraviolet light, however, is effective in reducing only the airborne microorganisms that pass directly through the light rays. Germicidal ultraviolet light, unfortunately, has little to no effect on gasses, vapors, or odors.
While ultraviolet light energy (185 nm) can, when applied to air in an environment, create ozone gas, and ozone is a strong oxidizer, ozone in elevated quantities can be toxic to humans and animals as well as can have undesired reactions to an environment.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems discussed above, and in particular, to provide a device, system, and method for a significantly improved oxidizing process to reduce microbes and odors in an environment.